leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dig (move)
|accuracy=100 |gen=I |category=Smart |appeal=1 |jam=0 |cdesc=Can avoid being startled by others. |appealsc=1 |scdesc=Earn +3 if no other Pokémon has chosen the same Judge. |category6=Tough |appeal6=2 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Prevents the user from being startled one time this turn. |touches=yes |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |sound=no |field=yes |tm1=yes |tm#1=28 |tm2=yes |tm#2=28 |tm3=yes |tm#3=28 |tm4=yes |tm#4=28 |tm5=yes |tm#5=28 |tm6=yes |tm#6=28 |tmpe=yes |tm#pe=10 |na=no |target=anyadjacent }} Dig (Japanese: あなをほる Dig Hole) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It was TM28 from Generation I to Generation VI, and is TM10 in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! Effect In battle Generation I On the turn that Dig is selected, the user will dig underground, where the only attacks it cannot avoid are , , and . On the following turn, Dig will do damage, PP will be deducted from it, and it will count as the last move used. Once Dig is selected, the user will not be able to switch out until it is disrupted or fully executed. If Dig is not fully executed, PP will not be deducted from it, and it will not count as the last move used. If the opponent uses during the turn that the user digs underground, Mirror Move will copy the move that the user executed immediately before using Dig (or fail if it cannot). Full and self-inflicted damage due to will disrupt Dig. Additionally, if the user is fully paralyzed during the mostly-invulnerable turn of Dig, the semi-invulnerable part will not be reset until the user switches out or fully executes Dig. In , Dig will allow the user to avoid . Full will reset the semi-invulnerable turn of Dig. will copy Dig on either of the turns it takes to execute. Pokémon can be caught during the semi-invulnerable stage of Dig. Dig has a power of 100 in Generation I. Generations II and III The user can now be hit by , , and during the semi-invulnerable turn, and will receive double damage from Earthquake and Magnitude. The user may also be hit underground if it was previously targeted by or . Swift, Bide, and Transform no longer hit on their own during the semi-invulnerable turn, and damage from and will not occur. Dig's power changed from 100 to 60 in Generation II. If the user is infatuated during the semi-invulnerable turn, it may fail to execute this move. In Generation II only, due to a glitch, when or are in effect, the moves , , , , , , , and cannot hit targets in the semi-invulnerable turn of Dig, and moves cannot lower stats of targets in the semi-invulnerable turn of Dig (status moves such as will fail, and additional effects of moves such as will not activate). Generation IV Dig's power changed from 60 to 80. Pokémon can no longer be caught during the semi-invulnerable stage of Dig. The user may now be hit while underground if it is attacked by a Pokémon with or has No Guard itself. If a Power Herb is held by the user, Dig can be executed in one turn. Outside of battle Generation I When used inside of a cave or certain buildings (including Gyms), the is transported to the last Pokémon Center used. No Badge is required to use this move outside of battle. Generation II to VI When used inside of a cave or certain buildings (including Gyms), the is transported to the entrance they used to enter the cave or building. Generation VII Dig can no longer be used outside of battle. Description |The attacker digs underground in the first turn, then pops up in the next turn to attack.}} |1st turn: Burrow 2nd turn: Attack}} |Digs underground the first turn and strikes next turn. Digs underground the 1st turn, then strikes next turn. }} |An attack that hits on the 2nd turn. Can also be used to exit dungeons.}} |Digs underground the first turn and strikes next turn.}} |The user burrows, then attacks on the second turn. It can also be used to exit dungeons.}} |The user burrows into the ground, then attacks on the second turn.}} |The user burrows, then attacks on the next turn. It can also be used to exit dungeons.}} |The user burrows, then attacks on the next turn.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |30|30 20 |STAB='}} |30 33 |33 20 |STAB='}} 18 |STAB='}} 18 |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} 18 |STAB='}} 18 |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} |43|43 20 |STAB='}} 31 |31|31 33 }} |43|43|STAB='}} 37 |37|STAB='}} 29 |29 19 |19|STAB='}} |19|19|19|STAB='}} |19|19|19|STAB='}} By By TM }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} }} }} |}} |form=Alola Form}} |STAB='}} |form=Alola Form}} |STAB='}} |form=Alola Form}} |STAB=''}} |STAB=''}} |STAB='}} |STAB=}} |STAB=''}} |STAB='}} }} }} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} }} }} }} |STAB='}} |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} |STAB='}} |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |STAB='}} |form=Alola Form}} |STAB='}} |form=Alola Form}} |STAB='}} |form=Alola Form}} }} }} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} |STAB='}} }} }} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |form=Alola Form}} }} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |✔|✔||STAB='}} |✔|✔||STAB='}} In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=4 |pow=41 |acc=100% |eff=The user digs underground and remains invulnerable for one turn. The targeted Pokémon will receive damage at the start of the user's next turn. The user cannot move again that turn. |users= }} Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Dig had a power of 45. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Dig had a power of 70, an energy bar of , and a duration of 5.8 seconds. Description |The user gains the Digging status, and it attacks on the next turn. It is not possible to link this move.}} |Gives the user a Digging status, which causes the Pokémon to charge power for 1 turn, then try a powerful attack on the next turn. You can't link this move.}} | }} |The attacker digs underground in the first turn then pops up in the next turn to attack.}} |You dig a hole to go underground and damage an enemy on the next turn. You evade items or moves while you're underground.}} You dig a hole and damage an enemy on the next turn. You will be immune to moves and items while you're in the ground. |You'll get the digging status condition, doing damage to your enemy on the next turn. While underground, you'll evade items and moves.}} |} |} In the anime |Anime move errors|cannot legally learn}} Dig}} |Anime move errors|cannot legally learn}} Dig}} }}}} In the manga In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga In the Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition ~ Ranse's Color Picture Scroll ~ manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga In other generations In battle Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Outside of battle Trivia * In Generation I, when Dig is used while standing on top of a warp tile, the spinning animation upon using the move is the same as the warp tile animation. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=挖洞 挖地洞 |zh_cmn=挖洞 挖地洞 遁地 |da=Grave |nl=Graaf Graven |fi=Kaivuu |fr=Tunnel |de=Schaufler |el=Σκάψιμο Skápsimo |hi=खोदो Khodo, Gadda khodo |id=Gali Lubang |it=Fossa |ko=구멍파기 Gumeong Pagi |pl=Tunel |pt_eu=Escavar (Pokémon Chronicles) Cavar (Diamond and Pearl Series) |pt_br=Cavar |he=חפירה Hafira |sr=Kopanje |es_la= Cavar (original series, DP Sinnoh League Victors-present) Excarvar (Advanced Generation series-DP Battle Dimension) Excavar (DP Galactic Battles) |es_eu=Excavar |ro=Săpătura |sv=Grävattack Gräv Gräva |vi=Độn Thổ |ru=Рытьё Ryt'yo }} de:Schaufler es:Excavar fr:Tunnel it:Fossa ja:あなをほる zh:挖洞（招式）